A Place to call Home
by StrawberryMuse
Summary: A little brochure led her here. A place she can finally call home, a place where she can live,but that's not the only thing this place has in store for Hikari. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**StrawberryMuse**: So this is a story I've been meaning to write for a while now, I hope you enjoy it. Also a review would be nice this is the first story I have ever published so I'd like to know if I should continue this or not and criticism is wanted so please do not be shy. : )

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own harvest moon

**Summary: **Hikari is tired of being alone in her apartment, so one day by accident she found a brochure promising a happy and new life this is just what she was looking for, but on this island she will get more than what she is looking for. Read and Find out what happens to our lovely Hikari on her journey to Castanet Island.

* * *

Hikari' POV

"This is where you will be staying Hikari". I looked in the direction the mayor was pointing and there it was my new home, well more like more first home. Yes, I had lived in a house before, but this is different.

In my old home, I was an only child with only my father to raise me. My mother had abandoned my father and me when I was just six years old. To this day I still remember her leaving. I was just there, sitting on the last step of the old staircase, watching as she walked through the open door. She was wearing her hair in a perfect bun, her usual black sundress, and her favourite red high heels; I still remember the clicking noise they made a she walked out on us. She did not look back once, not even when I was calling her name, asking where she was going, she just kept on walking.

It's the only memory I have of my mother, so I don't remember what her face looked like. I have a good idea of what she looked like though. I didn't have any pictures of her, but my father would always mistakenly call me by her name, Lily, that was her name and apparently I look a lot like her.

Now my father wasn't a bad man, but he wasn't exactly the most affectionate. He worked long hours to help support us but because of that he never had any time for me or to do any cooking or cleaning. Even when he was home he would stay in his room, he would just sit in front of his computer, and he would be so zoned out that sometimes he wouldn't even hear me open the door. So from a young age I had to learn how to cook, clean and basically take care of myself and because of this I never had time like the other kids to go outside and play in the sand. Same goes for when I was in high school; I never had time to go to the mall. My high school life was taking care of the house and studying, so I didn't have any friends either.

Eventually though, my dad had met another woman. They fell in love and were extremely happy. I actually saw my dad smile for the first time in years when he was with her, but there was just one problem and that problem was me. I was around sixteen years old when he met her. She was a very high class woman with a lot of money and no kids, and I think that's how she wanted to keep it. She didn't like me at all. In her eyes, I was just an obstacle in the way of her ad my father's perfect life.

Anyways, to get her way and seem like a nice woman at the same time, she offered to get me my own apartment. I knew this was just to get rid of me but I accepted anyways. I wanted my father too to be truly happy for once. He had dealt with a lot in his life and I was old enough to take care of myself so I decided to for once make it easy on him. I wasn't that close to him, but I still loved him for the fact he stayed and took care of me and for that I was thankful.

They continued to support me financially for years, but that didn't get rid of that empty feeling I always got when I walked through that plain grey door. I had lived in that depressing apartment for five years until one day I finally lost it. I just ran out of my apartment crying, silently but the tears didn't stop falling once. I just ran and ran until I came across a brochure. It was vibrant green and blue with a rainbow on the front, usually I would have just ignored it, but I had this gut feeling that was telling me to pick it up and read it. So I did.

In bold letters I read "**COME TO THE LAND OF CASTANET FOR A HAPPY NEW LIFE." **

That one line was all it took. As soon as I read it I ran back home. I didn't back much, only a couple of things; I had nothing of sentimental value so I packed only clothes and basic stuff that I'll need. I left a message on my dad's phone, and then called the mayor.

"So do you like it?" I snapped out of my daze, not realizing I must have been silent for more than five minutes. I just looked down to meet his eyes, and the only thing I could think to say was,

"I love it."

* * *

**StrawberryMuse: **So that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it ^-^.


	2. Chapter 2

**StrawberryMuse: **Hello everyone this is my second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. The third chapter may take me a while to write, but I'll make sure to make it better than this one. : )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon

* * *

"That's excellent, also before I go there are a few things I wish to tell you, first of my name is Hamilton, but you can just call me mayor, second of all I would like you to introduce yourself to everyone in town, and finally tomorrow Cain, the owner of Horn Ranch in Flute Fields, is going to bring you a cow and a chicken as a welcome gift from everyone on the island to help you on your farm." 'Wow that was sweet of them, the people on this island must be very kind' I thought to myself. "So, here is your map. When you are done introducing yourself to everyone, come to my office and we'll discuss your mortgage, Goodbye Hikari."

After that being said I turned and walked towards my new home. Holding the door knob I was about to open it until I heard a noise, it sounded like someone was banging into something. 'Was it a creep?' I thought to myself, 'or maybe it was a wild animal.' My legs started to shake and my breath was caught in my throat. "Get a hold of yourself, it could just be a harmless animal, stop being such a baby and open the door!" I said to myself. I took a deep breath and swung the door open.

"AAAHHHH" I fell on my butt and put my hand in front of me, "What are you!" Floating in the door way was this little thing, with an orange suite and beady eyes and wait? Were those little fairy wings? What is going on here? "You can see me?" said the little fairy thing. "…yeah. Am I not supposed to?" "YAY!" Startled by the sudden outburst, I jumped. The little fairy then flew right in front of my face and began to speak. "You're the one, the one who is going to save us. I'm so glad I found you! My name is Fin, I'm a harvest sprite sent from the harvest goddess to find someone with a pure heart and I found you, it really is you." I just sat there with my mouth agape, Harvest sprite? Harvest Goddess? Save us? Where exactly did I move? I looked at the harvest sprite and blinked many times, but no matter how many times I blinked he was still there. "Sorry, I don't know what you are talking about; you must have the wrong person." I stood up and was about to walk away, but the little sprite flew in front of my face once again. "No, I'm certain it is you, I just know it. I know this might be a lot to take in, but follow me and I'll take you to the harvest goddess. She'll explain everything you need to know." I didn't know what to say. I was still quite shocked from everything he had just said. He doesn't seem to be lying though. "Okay, I'll follow you, but first I need to introduce myself to everyone on the island. After I am done though, I will follow you to go see the harvest goddess." Fin smiled, "Okay…umm what's your name?" "My name is Hikari" "Well Hikari, from now on me and you are friends. Now let's go meet everyone!" I smiled and nodded "Okay, so where should I start to go meet people Finn?" "Let's go to Flute Fields first, then after we will go to the Garmon Mine district and after that we'll go to Harmonica Town." I nodded, pulled out my map and began to walk towards Flute Fields.

When we arrived I walked into a place that was straight ahead. "Welcome to Marimba farm, you must be the new farmer, am I right?" Behind a counter was a tall, slim woman with a calm yet sad expression. I walked up to the counter and smiled at the woman. "Yes, my name is Hikari, it's nice to meet you ma'am." The woman laugh, "Oh dear, you don't have to be so formal. You can just call me Ruth. The man over there is my husband, Craig and this here is my daughter" Ruth pointed towards the door, I turned to look. "Hello, you must be the new farmer, I'm Anissa. Welcome to the island." "T-Thank you, my name is Hikari." She giggled and put a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to be nervous Hikari; the people on this island won't bite you. Come I'll bring you to greet everyone else in Flute Fields. She held out her hand. "Oh okay, thank you" I hesitantly gave her my hand. I'm not used to this, people being so friendly and all. It felt nice though, different but nice.

Before I knew it, it was already six o'clock. I met everyone in Flute Fields, the Garmon Mine district and mostly everyone in Harmonica Town. "Now all you have to do is go see the mayor and the faster you do that the faster we can go see the Harvest Goddess." I sighed "Finn can I just go see her tomorrow, I'm getting tired" "Bu-But Hikari! We have to go see her" Finn pouted and gave the most adorable puppy eyes "Don't Finn, they won't work on me" he continued to make that face anyways though looking more and more adorable by the second. "Fine!" "YAA-" "But I still have one more place to go" "where" "That house right there, the one with the huge telescope"

"Who are you talking to?" I jumped and screamed. There stood Chase. I had met him earlier in Flute Fields. He was good looking, but his eyes gave me chills. They just seemed so cold and unfriendly that I was too scared to even look in his direction. `uhh no one.. I was talking to myself`` He raised his eyebrow but quickly returned to his normal face `` umm okay then, well I happen to overhear what you were saying and I just wanted to let you know that the guy who lives there is a fortune teller who goes by the name wizard. He never leaves his house, it's kind of creepy so I would suggest not going near him`` I glared at chase, I was really starting to not like this guy ``Have you ever even met the Wizard?" Chase looked a little shocked from my answer. "No bu-""Well then your opinion doesn't count, I will go see the wizard and find out for myself who he is." I did a sharp turn and stomped my way towards the wizard's house.

* * *

**StrawberryMuse: **OOOO will Hikari meet the wizard? You won`t know until next chapter :P So that's the second chapter ^-^. I didn't want to introduce Hikari to every single villager (well write it out) cause I thought it might be a bit boring so I only did a little bit of that. I find that Hikari may seem a little bit of a bland character right now but as the story continues she will become better, just keep reading : ) also I do not hate chase but I thought he would be the perfect one for Hikari to kind of stand up too, I don`t know why but when i wrote it Chase kept on popping into my head, so i put him (sorry to the chase lovers). Anywho, hope you enjoy it. ^.^ Reviews are wanted :3


	3. Chapter 3

**StrawberryMuse:** Here's the third chapter! : D hope you like it

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon 

* * *

Hikari's P.O.V

As I got closer to the wizard's house I calmed down a little and slowed my pace. After a little while I finally reached the stairs leading to his place. I began to walk up the steps, but on the last step I 'gracefully' tripped and rolled right into the wizard's door, creating a loud bang.

"Ouch.." 'That really hurt' I thought to myself. Before I continued my train of thought I heard a door open.

"Are…you okay?"

I looked in the direction of the sound to see the face of the unfamiliar voice. Standing there was a man with tan skin in a long purple cloak and silvery hair that was cut short except for one shoulder length braid on the left side of his head. His hair shinned in the moonlight but that wasn't what had captured my attention, what had me really intrigued was his eyes. They were comforting yet distant at the same time, unlike Chase's. His eyes were just so beautiful and mesmerizing, I couldn't stop staring into them, they just had such a beautiful shade of green…wait no, only one eye was green, the other was a striking yet soft yellow.' Wow, so this is what the wizard looks like', I thought to myself.

"Umm..Miss….are you okay?"

Blushing, I Snapping out of my daze and jumped up to my feet, but I stumbled as soon as I was up. The wizard quickly grabbed my upper arm and looked at me with the most concerned look. He then looked down.

"..You're bleeding"

"What!"

I looked down to see where and saw blood seeping through the left side of my shirt, and only then did the pain hit me.

"How did I get this?" I thought aloud to myself. I looked around and finally I spotted a broken bottle. How did I not see that before? How come I didn't feel the pain right away?

"I'll treat…your wounds." The Wizard said, interrupting my thought full of questions. I have to admit he had a weird way of speaking but oddly enough it was quite calming. I followed him, as he still held my arm, into his house. The place was somewhat messy, not with garbage but with misplaced books and other items, but it did have a nice smell of herbs and coffee and even though it was somewhat cluttered with misplaced things it was still a nice and comfortable place. The wizard then let go of my arm and told me to go lie down in his bed and wait there. I nodded and went to lie down as he went in the opposite direction.

Wizard's P.O.V

I instructed the girl to go rest in my bed so she wouldn't pass out. I watched her as she went to make sure she was walking okay and then went towards my cabinet. I looked through a couple of books until I came upon one titled _magical remedies._

I grabbed the book, dusted it off and searched for a spell to help heal large cuts. 'Finally' I thought to myself as I looked at the ingredients needed 'rosemary, cinnamon incense, one green candle and some molasses.' I looked through my cabinet for all these items.

Thankfully I had all of them. As I was creating the concoction I couldn't help but think of the girl. 'What was she even doing at this hour coming to see me? And why did she seem so relax near me, a stranger?' That girl was defiantly a funny one. I had stopped stirring the contents and began to recite the spell.

"_Oh goddess of flesh and bark  
of blood and water  
Lend me your grace  
I ask for at the altar  
Of my home, this very place"  
_

After those said words, a greenish blue hue appeared for a second but soon after faltered. It was  
ready.

_"Finn, don't be so dramatic, I'm going to be fine, it's just a cut, nothing to cry about."_

I heard the girl as she talked to her sprite companion. Though the sprite seemed to have been convinced by what the girl had said, I wasn't. I could tell in her voice that she was in a lot more pain then she let on. 'Poor girl' I thought to myself.

'I hope for her sake this works' and with that final thought, I walked towards the bed.

Hikari's P.O.V

As soon as I lied down I felt weird. I was nervous, dizzy and in pain all at the same time, it was quite nerve wracking.

"Hikari! Are you gonna be okay? Oh please don't die Hikari, we just met and we haven't gotten the chance to.."

"Finn" I said in a low but stern voice. "Don't be so dramatic, I'm going to be fine, it's just a cut, nothing to cry about."

*Sniff* "I'm sorry, I'm just so worried, you must be in so much pain"

"This is nothing Finn, so don't worry."

I put on the best smile I could, hoping it would convince him that I really was fine. In reality though, I wasn't at all. The pain was almost unbearable, where was the wizard anyways? As soon as that thought passed through my mind the wizard pulled and sat on a stool net to the bed.

"Yo..you…you..your"

"My what?" I looked at the wizard trying to figure out what he was trying to say. He was blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Your..shirt…roll it up…please"

"Oh o-okay"

I blushed badly as I rolled my shirt up. I never exposed my body much, especially in front of a guy. I know it's just my stomach but still, it felt weird, but I felt I could trust the Wizard; he didn't seem like a pervert at all and something in those eyes just made me feel that it was okay to trust him. When I finally pulled my shirt up enough for the gash to show, the wizard pulled out a jar.

"This…may sting a bit….also…do not..be…alarmed when my hands…start to glow…"

I was a bit scared when he mentioned the hand glowing part, but I just nodded and closed my eyes. He began to apply the gauze on my cut and I couldn't help but hiss.

"..Sorry"

"Don't be, you're helping me, so there's no need to apologize."

He made a noise that sounded somewhat similar to a laugh "you…are a funny one."

Confused at what he said, I was about to ask why he would say that but before I could, he began to speak.

"I'm..going to use…my magic now…"

I nodded, closed my eyes and braced myself. I heard him mumble something and then I felt a weird sensation. It didn't burn but it was more than warm. I still kept my eyes closed though.

"I'm..done..now… sit up…so I can…bandage you"

"Wow, that was fast." I said amazed at how painless the process was, how fast it went and how much better I felt."

I sat upright and let him bandage around my torso. He was very close, to the point where I felt his breath on my skin. I shivered and blushed. This was defiantly something I was not used too. Once he was finished he pinned the bandage together so it wouldn't fall apart.

"You can put….your shirt down now"

I smiled at him, pulled my shirt down, and stood up

"Thank you so much…uh

"Wizard..just call me Wizard"

I Couldn't help but wonder if he had an actual name. I thought of asking him but I figured if he wanted me to know he would've told me.

"Okay, Thank you Wizard." I smiled at him and bowed.

"You're welcome…" said the wizard.

"Well, I should be going now. Bye." I was about to open the door to leave but then the Wizard spoke up.

"Come by…Tomorrow so..I can see if you…healed properly."

"Okay" I said, in a cheerful tone. "Well I'm off now, bye bye"

I then closed the door and began to walk home.

Wizards P.O.V 

"Goodbye..Miss Hikari" I replied and then went back upstairs to my telescope.

'She's weird for a human.' I thought to myself as I returned to looking at the beautiful stars in the summer night sky.

* * *

**StrawberryMuse: **I got the idea for this during class, I hope you guys like it : ) R&R please : D


End file.
